


WWNFD?

by ambiguously



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Handcuffed Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rocket and Thor find themselves in a bind.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fic In A Box





	WWNFD?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Rocket shakes his wrist again, listening to the thick, inexorable rattle of the chain. He squeezes his hand as far as he can, but it's stuck.

He braces himself as Thor moves his own arm, tugging Rocket along with him. "You cannot pull your wrist free?"

"No."

"Perhaps I can try to break the chain." Thor says this without much hope, but he grabs the end of the chain near Rocket's hand to relieve the stress before he tugs at his own end. His muscles strain, bulging out in a very interesting fashion Rocket pays some attention to. Thor's face is drawn in the stress of exertion. Nothing. He lets go, letting out a breath of exhaustion. "I cannot."

"Yeah, well, you tried." Rocket pats his forearm. "Better than I can do." He glances around the locked room, noting a revolting lack of ionizing radiation sources, sharp implements, or pulse generators. "I got nothing."

"Then we wait," says Thor, taking a seat on the ground. Rocket sat beside him. "Our valiant friends will surely come to our rescue soon enough."

Rocket considers their friends for a moment. "Yeah. Sure." He looks around the room again. Still no lasers or potential explosive materials. "On the off chance that doesn't work, maybe we should come up with a plan ourselves." He nudges closer to Thor. "What if you call your axe to your hand?"

"Stormbreaker and I are having relationship issues at the moment."

Rocket makes a face. "What kind of relationship are we talking about here?"

"You are a weapons expert. Surely you also have a robust working relationship with the weapons you use?"

Rocket considers the explosive endings of his best weapons. "Not a long-term one." He bumps Thor's arm, not only as an excuse to touch him. "We need a plan, and I mean more than twelve percent of a plan. I'm looking for at least sixty-seven percent, here."

Thor closes his eyes to think. He's got nice lashes, Rocket can't help but notice. "I have spent some time watching television on Earth. There's a series called 'The Simpsons.' I don't know if you know it."

Rocket has seen a few episodes and wasn't impressed, despite Rhodey insisting 'the old ones are better' and trying to convince him to watch more. "And?"

"The man Ned Flanders had a good outlook on life. He believed things would improve, and lived his life as though they would. We should assume our friends will come to retrieve us."

"That's it? That's your plan?"

"It is what Ned Flanders would do."

"Screw Flanders!" Rocket stands up, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, pick me up?"

Thor complies, letting Rocket stand on his shoulders. Rocket tries to ignore how close Thor's face is to places he'd like Thor's face to be, and squints at the light fixture, which is now within reach, with its lovely electricity and wiring.

Rocket grins.

"You're buying me dinner after this," he says, and starts work on his next bomb.


End file.
